The Christmas Trickster
by archangelgabrielhastheTARDIS
Summary: The team is having a Christmas party at the bunker. Gabriel is bored and decides to mess with the mistletoe. You've probably seen a million fics that start like this. Basically, it's all the first ships that came into my mind when I thought of this prompt. More details(aka, which ships) inside. It's rated T for very slightly suggestive themes, and very small mentions of the cage.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was bored, and I decided to make a Christmas fic! Basically, the whole team(ie; every character I like, even if they're evil and/or dead[everyone's alive but John and Mary, 'cause I didn't think of putting them in the story until just now]) has a huge Christmas party at the bunker, Gabriel get bored and sees the mistletoe, and then people start getting stuck with no way to get out but kiss. Not very original, probably extremely overdone, but I had fun writing this. I hope you like reading this, as well.**

**I will be posting a chapter up every day from now up to and including the twentyfifth, and it will have whatever ship I happened to have thought of first. No incest, because I personally think its gross, so I won't write it. But lots of ships I don't even sail. Here's what the full list will include, most likely in this order: (Charlie/Gilda) (Dean/Castiel) (Sam/Lucifer) (Adam/Michael) (Bobby/Crowley) (Gabriel/Kali) (Sam/Ruby) (Adam/Samandriel) (Sam/Jess) (Adam/Gabriel) (Castiel/Meg) (Dean/Michael) (Becky/Chuck) (Dean/Jo) (Sam/Becky) (Bobby/Ellen) (Sam/Gabriel) If you don't like those, don't read. Not all of the characters in this story like them, either. The three characters that will be most important for the small strand of plot that is hiding between the kisses will probably be Dean and Gabriel as Dean tries to kill him.**

**Please do not try to apply logic or canon to this fic. It is deathly allergic and will break out in a rash and die.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prank

Gabriel looked around the large room, bored. Christmas parties were nice and all, with a lot of awesome desserts as added benefits, _but everything was so tedious_. Wasn't there anything interesting in this bunker?

After peering around the room for a few minutes, he spied a few cheerful sprigs of mistletoe hanging decoratively in various parts of the room and grinned wickedly. He had an idea. When no one was looking, he subtly waved his hand.

From around the room, there were cries of shock and indignation as some members of the group suddenly discovered they were unable to move more than a foot away from the mistletoe without hitting a small force field.

"Well," Charlie grinned at Gilda and wrapped her arms around the fairy. "I'm not about to complain _quite_ yet." Gilda laughed and gave the geeky redhead a small kiss. Then pulled back quickly as they nearly toppled on top of each other as the barrier Charlie had been leaning on disappeared.

"Oh." Charlie looked around in surprise. "That was easy." She peered up at the ceiling and a look of sudden realization dawned on her face. "Oh. Oh, the mistletoe…" She looked at the now very confused pairs stuck in place. Then, taking in Castiel and Dean forgetting the personal space rule, and Sam and Lucifer as far away from each other as they could get, and Michael and Adam trying to pretend nothing was happening, she burst out laughing and had a lot of trouble getting herself under control. "Oh, this is brilliant. We have cursed mistletoe or something. This is awesome. Come on, Gilda, lets get good seats!" She dragged the fairy to a vantage point from which they could watch the chaos that followed as the group realized exactly what her words meant.

Dean looked at Cas in horror and backed up against the invisible wall, as Cas flushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably, suddenly having trouble with his poker face. Sam's jaw clenched and he refused to look at Lucifer, who was groaning. Adam and Michael kept pretending nothing was happening and they were only less than a foot apart because they chose to be, not because they couldn't move away any time they wanted. A few other unfortunate pairs had reactions that also fell somewhere within those categories. Then, almost in unison, everyone turned to look at Gabriel.

He tried to look innocent and offended, but failed miserably. "Why's everyone assume it's my fault?" He whined in a joking manner, a spark of mischief still alight in his eyes. Dean sent him a particularly filthy look, and the youngest archangel decided to book it before the eldest Winchester manned up and kissed the seraph he was stuck with. He turned and ran out of the room, cackling. Indignant shouts followed him closely on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it! (By the way, most of the chapters are tiny.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rushed (Dean/Castiel)

"No." Dean growled, crossing his arms and avoiding meeting his best friend's eye. He instead focused on where Gabriel had just disappeared from the room with mischievous laughter. "No way. This is so stupid."

Castiel was blushing slightly, and trying to hide how embarrassed he was. "Dean," He started, choosing his words carefully. If he said the wrong thing, they'd be stuck in the same spot for the rest of the night. "The only way out is to kiss each other. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable," He added quickly when Dean turned as red as a cherry. "It's just…" He trailed off, deciding to try a different route. "The sooner we get out, the sooner you can attempt to kill Gabriel."

That worked. Dean quickly, suddenly, grabbed the angel's trenchcoat and pulled him forward into a hasty kiss. He then immediately let go and moved away, running off in the direction Gabriel had vanished, leaving a flustered Castiel behind.

The angel stood there for a moment. He hadn't actually thought that he'd be able to convince Dean. In fact, he'd been ready to stand there all night, if that was what Dean insisted. He blinked twice in quick succession, then realized Sam was smirking at him. Cas hurriedly turned and strode away from the younger Winchester, and hopefully away from any other mistletoe.

* * *

**Next up, Sam/Lucifer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we have Sam stuck in a small space with Lucifer and only one very awkward way out. He's not happy about it.**

**Oh, there will be mentions of awkward pairs under mistletoe that don't get their own chapter. The ones that _will_ be getting their own chapter were the ones listed at the beginning of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Horrified (Sam/Lucifer)

Sam smiled knowingly as his brother kissed Cas and ran off, and as Cas refused to look at anyone and instead opted to walk away with the small amount of dignity he could muster. He saw Adam and Michael standing together awkwardly, pretending not to notice how close the magic plant forced them to be. He rolled his eyes as Meg cursed Crowley and the whole of his family tree, whilst fingering a knife she happened to be holding. Crowley seemed even unhappier with their situation, if that was possible.

In short, Sam looked everywhere but directly in front of himself, until a hand tapped his shoulder and he jumped, eyeing the man he was trapped with warily.

"Do you want to get out, or what?" Lucifer asked, leaning casually against the invisible barrier that kept them far too close together. "'Cause last I checked, you weren't exactly happy at the prospect of being this close to me." Then he sent Sam a smirk that chilled the hunter's bones. "Though, at least I'm not a stranger, right? Could be worse, you could be stuck with Mike over there instead of Adam. Then you wouldn't even know your partner."

_You have no possible way of knowing how much I wish I could be trapped with anyone else but you,_Sam thought with a glare. "I hate you." He replied in the most scathing tone he could muster for such a weak comeback. He turned to stare across the room once more.

"Thought you might say that." Lucifer muttered, sighing. "Fine. Whatever. See if I care. You'll just be trapped in close proximity with me for a very long time." Sam could practically feel the Devil's(Former Devil's? Sam still wasn't quite clear on what 'been reformed' meant in this situation. Lucifer seemed exactly the same to him, just with less murders and torture sessions. Still the same creepy personality, though.) glare on the back of his neck, and he tried not to show how nauseous the thought actually made him. "Maybe forever." Lucifer added, and Sam snapped.

"Fine!" He burst out, turning around and glaring at Satan. He leaned down a bit and gave Lucifer the smallest kiss possible, then bolted, unsure exactly where he was going, just focused on getting away.

* * *

**I'm going to do Michael and Adam tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this chapter is actually kinda long, comparatively! Though it's still not all that long, sorry. **So, this is Michael and Adam now...they aren't handling it as poorly as the others, but neither one really wants to be there. I hope you enjoy!****

**I'd just like to quickly say thanks to everyone who's favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story! It really makes my day to see that people like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 4:Embarrassed (Adam/Michael)

Michael and Adam both watched Lucifer's interaction with Sam.

"That was cruel." The archangel reprimanded, giving his younger brother a stern glance.

Lucifer just shrugged, an unconcerned look on his face. "You gonna stand there all day, or are you two willing to make out in the name of freedom?", was all he said before walking away.

Michael and Adam both glanced at each other, then looked away quickly. They stood in silence as Crowley and Meg gave in and escaped from their prison, both looking completely disgusted. Less than a minute later, Crowley started cursing when he got stuck under a second branch, though he didn't seem quite as repulsed by his new partner. The same couldn't be said for Bobby, who had just spent two minutes carefully picking his way to the other side of the room without getting trapped, until he got a bit too close to the King of Hell.

"Were there this many mistletoe branches before Gabe trapped us?" Adam asked conversationally. He could sworn there had only been three or four branches, but now they were all over.

"I don't believe so." Michael replied, sighing. "I think they're appearing whenever two people get close together." He examined Adam cautiously. "Should we…" He trailed off uneasily. He didn't know what exactly Adam thought of him. He was fairly sure that his former vessel didn't _hate_ him, at least, not anymore, but they weren't exactly what could be called friends. And after hundreds of years of being forced to share a body in the pit, Michael felt uncharacteristically guilty imposing on Adam, even if he wasn't trying to.

"I kind of want to get out of here, yeah." Adam replied nonchalantly. Even Michael, who wasn't very adept at recognizing human emotions, could tell it was forced.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Michael reassured the nineteen year old. "Gabriel will have to let us out eventually."

"No, it's fine. Let's just, uh, get it over with." Adam was turning a faint pink now.

"Right. Um, then," Michael's words fumbled. "I've never, uh, I've never kissed someone before, so, uh…" He swallowed uneasily. From the small amount of time he'd spent around humans, he knew that this was generally considered a failure. At least by hunters, it was. "Sorry if I get it wrong."

Adam stared at him in surprise for a moment, then burst out laughing, leaning forward and clutching his sides. It didn't exactly help with Michael's apprehension. "Seriously?" The youngest Winchester managed though fits of laughter. "You're millenniums old, and you've never kissed someone? _Seriously?_"

Michael blushed for what might be the first and last time in his life. _Humanity is rubbing off on you,_ a small part of his brain whispered at the reaction. He tried to ignore it. Humanity, as it turned out, had been correct about the apocalypse, and his father. They couldn't be all that bad, could they?

He didn't say any of that. What he said was, "I am the leader of Heaven's armies. I don't have time to-to mess around!" It came out much squeakier than he would have liked, and didn't make him sound nearly as dignified as he had hoped.

Adam laughed harder. Other people in the room were starting to stare. "Kissing ain't exactly messing around, Mike." He managed to say with a smirk once he'd settled down. "And I get the whole chastity thing, 'cause, I mean, you're an angel, that's kinda your MO, but not even a kiss? _Seriously?_" He asked once again, holding back more laughter.

"Adam, are we going to get out of here or not?" Michael demanded, irritation creeping into his normally patient voice.

"Yeah, yeah, just, oh god," Adam chuckled out feebly. "Just gimme a minute." He pulled himself together and stared at the archangel in amusement before leaning in and pressing his lips against the Michael's. It wasn't a very romantic kiss, as neither one of the pair particularly wanted to be kissing the other, but it was better than Dean's hasty kiss with Cas, or Sam and Lucifer's barely-there touch of the lips. So as far as first kisses went, it could've been a lot worse, with the way this particular Christmas party was going.

When Adam pulled away and walked off, saying something about finding Alfie, Michael just stood there for a moment. _Oh,_ he thought in pleasant surprise. _That was rather enjoyable, actually. Not that I'll be making it a habit,_ he hurried to silently assure himself. _I have a reputation to keep. Besides,_ he lied. _It wasn't actually all _that _great._

* * *

**Bobby and Crowley tomorrow. It might be posted a bit late, because I'm going to be really busy, but I'm 89% positive I can get it up on time. Just be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth day, fifth chapter! This one's kinda short, again, sorry. I'm not sure I got Bobby and Crowley's personalities right. They're both just far too sassy for my writing skills. But I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 5:Furious (Bobby/Crowley)

"I ain't kissing you." Bobby growled, crossing his arms and staring down the demon.

"Well," Crowley was having trouble keeping his unconcerned smile up. Clearly, the archangel's latest trick was rubbing him the wrong way as well. "It's not like we've never done it before."

"Once. For a demon deal. _Years ago._" Bobby's jaw was working hard, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not kissing you. Hell, _you'll_ probably turn it into a deal or-or something worse!" He barked out.

"Me!" Crowley feigned surprise. "With you? Never. Nothing, I assure you," He added with an impudent grin. "Would ever make me trial our love like that."

Bobby clenched and unclenched his fists trying to keep his breathing down. "This is no time for sarcasm." He snapped out. "Now shut up and think of some way to get outta here."

"I already have a way in mind." Crowley went in and kissed Bobby before the hunter could do anything about it. Bobby pulled back immediately, and glared at the King of Hell as the demon wandered away casually. Then, steaming silently at Crowley for doing that without his consent, he went as far away in the opposite direction he could while still avoiding the hazardous plants.

As he walked past Kali, the pagan god stopped him momentarily, careful not to get too close. "Have you seen Gabriel around?" She asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"No." Bobby snarled, stalking out of the room. "But if I do," He added over his shoulder. "I'm gonna impale him with his own blade."

"It's harder than it looks." Kali smirked back knowingly.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be Gabriel/Kali. So we're also going to get back to Dean chasing our favorite archangel around the bunker.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now we're getting back to Gabriel. He's having a blast. Dean hates him. Basically everyone at the party does right now. I hope you like this chapter! Not my best, at least, not in _my_ opinion, but it's fun, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 6:Fun (Gabriel/Kali)

Gabriel was having the time of his life. He could, if he wanted to, just fly away to the other side of the world, or, if he wanted to be _particularly_ ambitious, the other side of the universe, but it was far more entertaining to run through the bunker, being pursued by a furious Dean Winchester. Besides, if the hunter got too close for comfort, Gabriel could always materialize something to pop up in his way.

As he rounded a corner in the seemingly endless maze of corridors of the bunker, he ran into someone, quite literally.

"Hello, Kali!" He greeted the pagan god with a grin, as he scrambled to his feet and offered her a helping hand from when his momentum had knocked them both onto the floor. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm kinda busy at the moment, so if you'll excuse me." He went to push past her, and walked right into a barrier. Taking a step back, he looked at it in surprise. "Oh. Huh. Didn't know this would work on me." He noted, turning back to give Kali a winning smile. The small space, coupled with his step away from the wall, had them pressed very close together. "I'd say we have exactly three seconds 'till the oaf comes round that corner. Shall we make a daring escape?"

Kali smiled back, but before she could respond, Dean dashed around the corner with a yell. Gabriel had been off by one second. "Hey, you overgrown toddler!" He ran at Gabriel who smirked when Dean smashed into the invisible wall.

"Sup?" He said casually, before turning back to Kali. "Did you do this on purpose? I'm not quite sure how I feel about that, since last time we saw each other, you tried to stab me."

"And you saved my life anyways." Kali pointed out.

"True."

Dean glared at them. "This isn't fair. I get stuck in a trap with Cas, and you get the ridiculously hot goddess?"

"Dean, I think we all know you'd pick Cas over some goddess you barely know _any_ day, no matter _how_ attractive she was." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, smirking once again at the Winchester's blush and spluttered protests. "Now hush. I'm busy." Then the archangel wrapped his arms around Kali's waist and pulled her forward, leaning into a deep kiss. She retaliated, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away after a very long few minutes, during which Dean looked on somewhat awkwardly. Gabe winked at the goddess and turned quickly to run before the hunter realized he was out. "Catch ya later, Kali!" He cried over his shoulder. Dean took off after him, cursing, not having remembered through his embarrassment that Gabriel could escape now.

* * *

**Gabe might be enjoying this too much...as am I. Tomorrow's gonna be Sam/Ruby. Poor Sam's going to get stuck with at least five people during this Christmas party, and he only really likes one of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam has all the bad luck this Christmas party. First Lucifer, now Ruby. I wouldn't be surprised if he kills himself by the end of this fic(spoiler alert: he won't).**** Sorry if I didn't get Ruby right, but she didn't show up for to long, and re-watching Sam succumb to her seduction gives me very strong emotional pain, so I didn't put much effort into researching her personality more. Now, without further ado, Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 7:Loathing (Sam/Ruby)

Sam had thought there wasn't anyone worse for him to be stuck with than Lucifer. That there was no one he hated more. He was wrong.

"Hey, Sam, how are ya?" Ruby smiled up at him, her dark hair falling gracefully to her shoulders.

Sam's eyes went hard and his jaw clenched. "What are _you_ doing here?" He snarled, clenching his fists by his side.

"I was invited." She raised her eyebrows, giving him a cool stare. "Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" Ruby took a step closer, causing Sam to take a step back. His back thudded against the barrier that kept him trapped with the demon that had been the cause some of the biggest problems in his life.

"We didn't invite you." Was all Sam said. If looks alone could kill, Ruby would be less than a pile of ash on the floor. There wouldn't be anything left of her.

"Nonetheless, I was invited. I don't know by who." She smirked up at him, slowly advancing, getting even closer every second. "Don't you want to get out of here, Sammy? C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Sam took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get out of here, calm down, and then hunt down Gabriel and kill him slowly and painfully. Yeah. That seemed like a good goal.

When he opened his eyes, Ruby was practically pressed up against him. He took another deep, calming breath, then leaned down to kiss the short demon on the mouth, not giving into the heat of her returning kiss. He pulled away quickly, then left, this time actually taking care not to get caught under any mistletoe. It appeared he wasn't going to have any good luck concerning partners if he did.

* * *

**Tomorrow Adam shows up again, this time with Samandriel.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, with Adam and Samandriel. My head canon is that they would be friends, whether they were romantically involved or not. So yeah, they're friends in this story. I've been trying to stick to interactions based on characters' actual meetings, but since these two never met, I just kinda took my head canon and ran with it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 8:Nonchalant (Adam/Samandriel)

Samandriel and Adam were standing as close as they could get without making a mistletoe appear above their heads. The two didn't actually know each other very well, since Samandriel had been dead for a few years, and Adam had been in the Pit for longer, but they tended to get along fairly well. Whenever there was a large gathering of the Winchesters and their allies, if both of them were present, they tended to gravitate towards each other since they didn't really know anyone else. So now they were both hanging out by a door to the library, watching the lessening confusion.

"So, Alfie," Adam started, not looking over at his companion, and instead watching as Sam complained to Jess about his night. He wondered if his half brother would end up getting closer to her and get stuck on purpose or not. Adam wouldn't put it past him. "Did you get stuck with anyone?"

Samandriel could feel the blood rushing away from his face as he paled in remembrance. "Naomi." He recalled quietly.

Adam gave a sympathetic flinch. "She's the one that forced Castiel to kill you, right?"

"Yeah. Not his fault." Alfie muttered, clearly uncomfortable. Adam decided to move on quickly.

"I ended up with Michael." He said slowly. "It was weird. Would you believe he's never kissed someone before?"

Samandriel snorted. "Yes. I bet he was scandalized by the whole thi-" Something banged into him and cut off his sentence. "GAH!" He cried out, as he fell sideways, knocking into Adam. They both toppled against the wall. "Sorry!" He apologized to his friend quickly, whilst shoving himself upright and scowled at Gabriel and Dean as they ran out the other side of the room. "They shoved me." He noticed that Jess had also been knocked forward, and was now pushing herself off Sam, laughing goodnaturedly.

"It's okay." Adam brushed himself off and noticed how close he was standing to Samandriel. Sighing, he looked up, already knowing what he would see. "Hey, Alfie?"

"What?" Samandriel looked up curiously and groaned. "Oh."

"Yeah." Adam chuckled slightly. "Hey, it could be worse. I mean, if Gabe had done more than shove you out of the way, you could be stuck with your older brother right now."

"Ew." Samandriel made a revolted face. "Though, I mean, it's not the same with angels, because we don't have DNA and all that stuff, but that still seems, I dunno, gross."

"Probably because you've spent so much time with humans lately." The hunter noted. "You're starting to think a bit more like us." Alfie nodded, slightly uneasy with the idea. Humans, he had noted, tended to be a large cause of trouble among angels. It wasn't that Samandriel didn't like them, but he wasn't completely sure he wanted to be more like them. "Wanna get out of here?" Adam's voice interrupted his thoughts. Samandriel shrugged. "Right. Okay then."

Adam leaned in, and gently pressed his lips against the angel's. After a short moment, they pulled apart and took a few steps away from each other, both going back to the positions they had been in before the interruption. Samandriel was very careful not to block the door this time.

"What were we talking about?" He wondered aloud.

"Michael being scandalized." Adam informed him, yawning. "He wasn't, not exactly. More embarrassed."

"Huh. I'd have thought he would be." Alfie said, and the pair went on with their conversation as though nothing had happened.

* * *

**My spell-check is trying to convince me that every time I write 'Samandriel', I actually mean 'Salamander'. I get the feeling that this would be a completely different story if that were the case.**

**Sam and Jess are up next. So Sammy's finally gonna get a break from all of the pairings he dislikes. But only for a couple chapters...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is Sam/Jess. Oh my gosh, it's a canon relationship that was actually cute and couple-y! Whoa! What's gotten into me? (Truth be told, I've actually been longing to write cute kisses, but none of the ships I've chosen up to this point have been actual couples, and I'm trying to make this be their ****_realistic_**** reactions, if the situation should arise, and let's face it, most of them would be horrified by their pairings. The closest I've gotten 'till now was Gabriel/Kali, and their relationship in that ****_one_**** episode she was in wasn't exactly sweet, though I kinda liked it...except for when she stabbed him. Or the other time he got stabbed. You know, the painful bits.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 9:Amused (Sam/Jess)

"You okay, Jess?" Sam peered at her worriedly, holding the small girl up from when his brother had pushed past them.

"I'm fine, Sam." Jess laughed, using him to pull herself to her feet. "Not made of glass, remember?" They'd frequently had conversations about how Jess was _alive_ now, and completely _fine_, and he didn't have to act like the slightest touch would kill her. Though she understood his concern, it was kind of grating on her nerves at this point.

Sam blushed slightly. "Yeah. Sorry." He muttered, releasing his grip on her. Jess rolled her eyes, though she still smiled.

"So, what were you saying about Ruby? Who is she?" Jess raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Awful! She's completely awful! I can't believe she's here!" Sam moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with a pained expression. "I can't believe I got close enough to be _stuck_ with her!"

Jessica's eyebrows raised at that last bit. She glanced up at the ceiling and smiled slightly, noticing something hanging higher up. "How close do you have to get to someone to be stuck?" She asked, leaning casually against the invisible barrier.

Sam frowned and thought. "I dunno, maybe a foot or two? Why?" He saw her amused expression and his eyes went wide. "Oh, yeah, you just fell on me." He muttered, looking up towards the ceiling. Sure enough, a cheerful sprig of glossy green leaves and white berries hung above them. ""Sorry." He added, glancing at her apologetically. Things had been muddled between them since she came back from the dead. It had been getting better, but Sam was still acutely aware of some awkwardness hanging about them, enough that he didn't know if she'd be willing to kiss him.

Jess just laughed and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward into a long, soft kiss. When she stepped back, she gave him a small smile. "Am I an improvement from Lucifer and Ruby?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes." Sam said, with a stupid grin forming on his face. Maybe things were starting to work out between them after all. "Yes, definitely. You're fifty times better than Lucifer, and a million times better than Ruby."

Jess laughed, and just pulled him in for another kiss, not even bothering to step far enough away to dissuade any more magic mistletoe.

* * *

**So, you know what I said last time about 'Samandriel' and 'Salamander'? This time it's 'Jess' and 'Jesus'. Again, that would be a ****_completely_**** different story than what I'm actually trying to write.**

**After this Adam and Gabriel are going to get stuck together. I'll see y'all tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter with Adam in it. If you like reading about Adam, cherish it, because he's tired, and after this he's going to go sleep. It's Adam/Gabriel, by the way. A contributing factor to his tiredness is Gabriel being Gabriel. They don't really know each other in this story. They know ****_about_**** each other, but they don't ****_know_**** each other. I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 10:Tripped! (Adam/Gabriel)

_Shit!_ Gabriel thought, screeching to a halt in front of a dead end. _Where do I go now?_ He turned and shot right past Dean, who gave him a bewildered glance and almost went to tackle him, before thinking better of it. There was no way he'd risk getting stuck under a mistletoe with the archangel. Gabriel ran out into the library and raced towards the other exit. He noted with a snort that Adam and Samandriel were being very careful not to block the doorway this time.

When he was about two yards away from getting out of the main room, someone stuck out a leg and tripped him. He flew forwards and hit something squishy that groaned and toppled backwards, bringing him with it. A few seconds later, when he got his bearings back, he realized he was staring into pained blue eyes that looked about as shocked with the situation as he was.

Gabriel shoved himself off the youngest Winchester, groaning. "Sorry 'bout that, Adam. _Someone_," Gabriel turned to give Sam a deadly glare. "Tripped me."

Sam shrugged, holding back a laugh. "I was just trying to give Dean a chance to catch up." He said lightly, before turning and giving Adam an apologetic look as well. "Though yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to make him fall on you." Glancing up at the ceiling above the pair and spotting the inevitable plant, he added a mutter under his breath. "I can't imagine being stuck with _him_." He gave Gabriel a glare.

Gabriel grinned back cheekily and winked. "Who knows, Sam, maybe by the end of the night, you won't have to!" Sam made a disgusted face and turned back to Jess.

"Adam, could you do me a favor?" Dean started, from where he stood outside of the trap. "Don't let him out until I've convinced one of the other archangels to lend me one of their swords so I can kill this S.O.B. Please. I'll try and be back soon." Dean started to jog off to where he was fairly sure he had last seen Michael and Lucifer.

"You're just gonna leave me trapped here!" Adam called after his older brother's back.

"You'll be fine!" Dean waved a hand unconcernedly, before getting out of earshot.

Adam turned back to Gabriel with trepidation. Being trapped with Michael? Minor annoyance. He had mostly made his peace with Michael. Trapped with Alfie? Whatever. He couldn't care less. But he didn't know Gabriel, except by reputation, and what he'd heard wasn't good. "Uh..." He started, before Gabriel cut him off.

"Look, kid, I don't know you, you don't know me. We have no reason to hate each other, and therefore no reason for you to let your brother kill me. And who knows how long it'll take him to get back? I know for a _fact_," Gabriel's eyes took on a calculating look that made Adam nervous. "That you don't exactly have the best experience of being in a small, enclosed space with only an archangel." Adam flinched, and Gabriel smirked like he'd won something. "Dean just basically abandoned you, _again_, and you don't want to be here. But seeing as I don't want to be here either, and we have a very easy way out, why don't we work together. We kiss, and then we're both free. Sound good?"

Adam stared for a minute, and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Samandriel. "Why can't you just wave your hand and make the mistletoe disappear?"

"Because to do that," Gabriel gave his little brother a winning grin. "Would mean taking away all the other mistletoe as well. The whole setup is basically as though I cursed the place. And I don't want to get rid of _all_ of them. That'd ruin the fun." He turned back to Adam, who looked hopelessly over in the direction Dean had vanished, then gave the archangel a nervous glance.

"Dean's gonna kill me for this." He said under his breath. Gabriel grinned again. "Fine! Let's just get it over with!"

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Gabriel pulled him forward into a far more...intrusive kiss than Adam had been expecting. It went on a bit longer than he would have liked, as well. Finally, the angel pulled away with a wink and a sly smile, then ran off down the corridor behind them.

"You okay?" Samandriel asked, staring at Adam in concern.

"I'm tired, I have a headache, and I was just practically forced to make out with someone who is almost a complete stranger and is definitely a complete dick. So, no, not really." Adam sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily, before turning to leave. "If Dean comes back and wants to kill me for letting Gabe get away, tell him I went to bed."

* * *

**Adam's pretty tired of the party now. So yeah, bed time.**

**Next up, we have Castiel making a return with Meg! Yet another canon relationship, even if it was short lived!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And now we have Castiel/Meg, yet another canon relationship! I'm really loving the canon relationships, 'cause they're so much easier to write. Not that I dislike the non-canon relationships. This one's pretty fluffy, because canon relationships are always a bit fluffier than non-canon when they're forced to kiss.**

**Also, just want to say really quickly; It's my mom's birthday! Happy Birthday, Mom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 11:Unknowing (Castiel/Meg)

"Hey, Clarence, what's happening?" Meg greeted Castiel, as she leaned casually against a wall in the hallway.

"Hello, Meg. Gabriel trapped multiple people under enchanted mistletoe." Castiel replied, tilting his head. "I thought you knew that."

Meg snorted. "I did. I saw you stuck with Dean earlier. He didn't look too happy." She added with a smirk.

Cas blushed. "I think he was embarrassed by the thought of kissing me."

"No kidding?" Meg said sarcastically. "Yeah, of course he was embarrassed. He's Dean. Everyone else reacted about as well as they could've, given their histories, but he practically threw a tantrum." Meg stepped away from the wall and got closer to the angel. "Personally, I wouldn't complain so much if I were stuck with you."

Castiel smiled at her slightly, just a twitch of the upper lip. "I wouldn't have minded being trapped with you, either."

Meg smirked and put her arms on his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the demon's waist. They stood there for a moment before there was a loud exclamation from a nearby doorway and they pulled apart to look at it in askance. A minute later, Gabriel came rushing out, giving them a grin and a wink.

"Wonder what that was all about." Mag said conversationally.

"I have no idea." Castiel said seriously, before abandoning her in favor of looking out at the commotion in the library.

Neither of them had noticed the mistletoe that popped up when Meg stepped closer to Cas. They didn't have to.

* * *

**So, yeah, that was pretty fluffy and sweet. Almost to the point where I don't like it(I have a very low tolerance of fluff). But it's okay, I guess.  
**

**The next chapter's gonna have Dean and Michael. That works out about as well as you might expect...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to yet another chapter of my mistletoe fic! Today we have Dean and Michael. They aren't exactly friends, as you might have guessed, and so it's kinda awkward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 12:Resigned (Dean/Michael)

"Look, it's not like I'm gonna to stab _you_, I just want to kill Gabriel. I'll give it right back, promise." Dean was negotiating with Michael for permission to borrow the oldest archangel's blade. So far, he wasn't having any luck.

"I'm not about to give you one of the only things that can kill me, _Winchester_." Michael glared at him with a righteous fury. "Maybe if I _trusted_ you, I might, but I don't. Not to mention that I will not allow you to kill my younger brother."

Dean gave an irritated sigh and turned towards Lucifer, who was standing a few feet away from them, with a mischievous expression on his face. Dean was loath to ask the Devil for help with anything, but he was too upset with Gabriel to worry about his dignity. "Will you-" He started, walking over, but Lucifer snorted and shook his head before Dean could finish.

"No way." The fallen archangel grinned at the oldest Winchester. "As annoying as it was when _I_ got stuck, I gotta admit, the entertainment at this party got way better once Gabe worked his magic."

"How is this funny?" Dean glared, almost taking a step towards him, but thinking better of it. He'd managed not to get trapped since he got out from under the first plant, and he didn't want to end that streak now.

"Like so." Lucifer reached out with lightning speed and shoved Dean backwards into Michael. "There. Now you're stuck together, and you hate each other. Funny." Giving them a wicked grin, he walked off to bother someone else.

"Freakin' angels!" Dean shouted after his back, slamming his fist on the invisible wall. "Ow!" He shook his hand for a moment until the pain was gone. Then he turned to glare at Michael. At least the older angel had the dignity to look embarrassed over his brother's actions.

"We're going to have to kiss, aren't we?" He said, not meeting Dean's eyes and instead gazing after Lucifer with pursed lips.

Dean folded his arms and didn't look at the archangel either. "Yes."

"Fine." Michael let out an irritated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He repeated. Looking up at Dean with exasperation, he added. "I'll give you my blade if you agree to stab Lucifer too."

Dean's eyebrows rose and he looked at Michael and gaped. After a moment of shocked staring, he noticed the amused light in the angel's eyes. "Wait, was that a joke? Did _you_ just make a joke?"

Michael gave him a tense smile. "Yes. Though I will give you my blade, if you agree not to _actually_ kill my brothers. Just threaten him until he gets rid of this idiotic prank."

"Fine by me." Dean agreed. They stood in silence for a minute before he sighed and spoke again. "We should probably just get this over with, shouldn't we?"

"Probably."

They continued not to act until Dean, with an unhappy frown, turned and pressed his mouth against Michael's. After a second, he moved back a few feet, glad to find that the barriers were gone. "The blade?"

Michael pulled it out and stared at it, considering, then with a calculating expression handed it over to Dean. "Don't lose it. Don't kill my brothers. Or I will end you." He sounded deadly serious.

Dean gulped and nodded, accepting the sword with care. With a thankful nod he turned away and walked carefully back to the other side of the library, where he had left Gabriel and Adam. They weren't there.

Turning to Chuck, who was listening to Becky with a slightly nervous air as she went on about something called 'shipping', he asked, "Where'd Gabriel and Adam go?"

Chuck turned, looking relieved by the distraction. "Gabriel convinced Adam to kiss him, Gabriel ran off, and then Adam left. I'm not sure where he went after that."

"He said he was tired and was going to bed." Becky informed Dean. "Said to tell you that if you wanted to kill him for letting Gabe get away. Isn't this party great! OMG, it's got, like, _all_ of my favorite pairings!"

"Not sure what that means, too busy to find out. Which way'd Gabriel go?" Dean glowered at the spot where he'd last seen the archangel.

"That way." Chuck pointed up the hallway to Dean's left. "Is that an actual archangel blade?" He asked, staring at it in surprise.

"Yep. Thanks for the help, Chuck!" Dean took off down the hallway, leaving the prophet behind him.

* * *

**And now Dean has an archangel sword. _Dun Dun DUN!_ This can't be good. Or safe. Basically, Gabe better run for cover.**

**Chuck and Becky are going to get stuck together next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First, I'd just like to say I'm so, ****_so_**** sorry for the late update. My uncle visits each year for Christmas, and he just got here so there was a ****_huge_**** family gathering, during which I socialized. It was weird. I try to avid socialization outside of school and the internet when I can. Not that I didn't have fun, I just don't do it super often.**

**This chapter is our favorite author, Chuck, paired up with our craziest fangirl, Becky. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 13:Shipper (Chuck/Becky)

Chuck stood awkwardly as Becky rattled on and on about shipping and pairings and OTPs. He really wasn't sure what he was supposed to say on the subject. Sure, he _wrote_ about what happens to the Winchesters, but he couldn't _control_ anything.

"Are any of these ships going to become canon? Please, _please_ tell me that destiel becomes canon, because that would be awesome. They're, like, _so _in denial of their true feelings." Becky waved her arms about as she talked, emphasizing her points.

Chuck grimaced. "I don't know what's going on in their heads, Becky." He interrupted. "And I haven't had any visions recently. I don't know what's going to happen after this."

Becky frowned, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. "Come on! You're a prophet, right? Prophesize something! Please?"

"Becky..." Chuck groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he sighed. "It doesn't work like that."

"Can't you try?" Becky asked, stepping closer and placing her arms on his shoulders and shaking slightly, as though that would send him into a spontaneous vision that was talking about the hunters' love lives.

Chuck groaned again, looking up at the ceiling to confirm his worries. "You got too close. Now we're trapped."

"Oh." Becky sounded less than thrilled. "Fine. I don't care. It's not like we've never done it before." She gave Chuck a quick, emotionless kiss and took a step back, pursing her lips. "There. We good?"

"Yep." The author pondered very quickly, looking for a way to get rid of his bothersome ex-girlfriend. "You know," He started warily. "Since you were in some of the unpublished books, you and Sam are a legitimate pairing. Maybe you should try and get him in a mistletoe with you." He really hoped the younger Winchester never found out he said this. He'd like to live another day, if he could.

"Oh my god, that's a great idea! Thanks, Chuck!" Becky squealed. She rushed forwards and pulled him into a grateful hug, then bonked her forehead on the new pair of invisible walls as she pulled away. "Oops." Without warning, she pulled Chuck into another kiss, this time rushing so much that she almost missed his lips and ran off with a cry over her shoulder. "I'm gonna find Sam! See you later!"

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God _that_ was over.

* * *

**So, have any of you guys heard the rumors(which have been confirmed by the writers and actors!) that Chuck is God? I love that theory. The fact that it's confirmed just makes it better. That's not the way I wrote it in ****_this_**** fic, obviously, but it's still an interesting thing to know.**

**I figured that at some point Dean should get stuck with someone he canonically has more than platonic feelings for in the next chapter. Enter Jo Harvelle. See ya tomorrow!**

**I promise it won't be updated so late tomorrow. Like I said, there was a huge family gathering.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Today, I have decided that colds are secretly the work of demons, and that they may be the root of all evil in this world. Or at least, all evil currently bothering me. Which isn't quite as bad as all evil in the _whole world_, I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that it's still really annoying and painful. (Actually, it's already ten times better than it was this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if by tomorrow, I feel practically fine.)**

**Colds aside, here's the next chapter!(Thank goodness diseases can't be passed over the internet, huh?) It's Dean/Jo. I was going to make it be nice and sweet, but it turned out kinda bittersweet, hence the title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 14:Bittersweet (Dean/Jo)

Running through the halls, taking care not to trip and fall on Michael's blade, Dean hurtled past Cas and Meg, the latter of whom smirked and pointed wordlessly down a nearby hallway. He took that as a hint that Gabriel had gone that way, and waved as he ran past them. He didn't see the annoying archangel anywhere, but the bunker was pretty big, and he had no way of knowing how much of a head start Gabriel had gotten.

_I'm gonna kill Adam for letting him go._ Dean thought sullenly, before mentally slapping himself. The poor kid's been through enough because of archangels already. Who was Dean to ask him to be stuck with another?

He shot around another corner and screeched to a stop less than an inch away from running over Jo.

"Oh, uh, hey." He said, aware that he was on the verge of blushing. "'Sup?"

Jo jumped at the sudden appearance, taking a step back before hitting the wall caused by the inevitable magic mistletoe and giving out a little, shocked laughed as she realized the extent of their situation. "What's up in general, or since I stopped being dead?"

Dean also let out a small laugh. "Either one."

"Well, right now I appear to be stuck. You?"

"Yeah, same." Dean looked at Jo slightly awkwardly. He'd never really known where he stood with her. Hopefully, this wouldn't mess anything up between them. "Should we?"

"Oh! Yeah." Jo flashed him a grin and stood on tiptoe to press a firm kiss against his lips. He put an arm on her shoulder and pulled her slightly closer before they broke away, him clearing his throat awkwardly and her smiling nervously. Dean thought Jo might not be sure where they stood, either.

"I gotta, um," He motioned vaguely in the direction he'd been running before their encounter. "I gotta go this way, now. See ya around."

Once he got a few steps away, she called out his name. "Dean!"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to face Jo, who seemed to have gotten her feelings back under control faster than he could.

"Are you looking for Gabriel?" She eyed the sword in his hand knowingly.

"Yeah. Why? Have you seen him?"

Jo laughed lightly, though it seemed a bit forced. "I got stuck with him a few minutes ago by the computer room. Then he ran off towards the bedrooms."

"I'm so sorry for you." Dean said, completely seriously. Jo laughed again, a real, bright laugh that made her whole face light up. "And thanks, by the way." He grinned back and turned to head down the hallway, forcing himself not to focus on how pleasant he had found the kiss, or what might have been long ago if Jo hadn't died during the apocalypse.

* * *

**You know something weird? I have never been able to make up my mind over whether I ship Jo/Dean or not. Sometimes I really like it, and sometimes I hate it. Most pairings I either like or dislike, but this one seems to wobble in between.**

**Well, the next chapter is the Sam/Becky chapter I hinted at in chapter 13. Poor Sam. He really hates this party. I'm actually starting to feel kinda guilty about writing him into these situations. But not guilty enough to stop writing. This is way too much fun.**


	15. Chapter 15

**We've gotten to Sam/Becky. Jess is not amused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 15:High Pitched (Sam/Becky)

"Sam!" A shrill shriek pierced the younger Winchester's ears, and he only had a second to take in the figure running towards him and try and take a few panicked steps back. It didn't work. Becky slammed into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I haven't seen you in, like _forever_, and there aren't any more books about you, so I don't know what's been happening! Tell me everything!"

Sam tried his best to pry the fangirl off of him, but failed. For someone who was possible only half his size, and possibly less than half his strength, she had a grip like iron. Finally, he just groaned loudly and tried to shove her head away. "Let _go_, Becky."

Pouting, Becky released her grip and pulled away, but only by a few inches. Sam glared at her.

"Uh, Sam," Jess started, frowning at Becky suspiciously. "Who's this?"

With an apologetic grimace, Sam explained. "This is Becky Rosen. You know how I told you about those books that Chuck wrote? About Dean and me? She's a fan of them."

Becky grinned up at Sam, slightly awed looking. "We got married once." She told Jessica, who shot Sam a confused look. She knew that he had gotten over her death, and was glad that he hadn't spent years alone, but this woman seemed _crazy_.

Sam glared at Becky, his jaw clenching. "You made a deal with a demon for a love potion which you then force fed me." He looked back at Jess, with pleading eyes that seemed to _beg_ her to understand. "I did _not_ mean to marry her. I swear. We got divorced as soon as I snapped out of it." Jess nodded and relaxed a bit at the words, though she shot a glare at Becky as well.

Becky took a step back and folded her arms, a melancholy expression filling her eyes. "You seemed happy at the time." She said defensively.

"That's what love potions _do_." Sam exclaimed, exasperated. "But it wasn't real! Truthfully, I kinda hate you now because of it!" Becky's face fell, her shoulders slumped, and she seemed to give up on the conversation, turning to go. Her nose hit the invisible barrier that had sprung up when she tackled Sam, and she pulled back, glancing at Sam to gauge his reaction. He rolled his eyes and groaned as well. "Lovely." He muttered. "Absolutely lovely." When he noticed both girls staring at him, he focused on Becky again, clearly more than a little irritated. "Let's do this, then."

Becky nodded bashfully stood on tiptoe to reach Sam's lips, as he leaned down to meet her. He pulled away unceremoniously, taking a few steps back until he was closer to Jess.

"Well, see you around, Sam." Becky said mournfully. She started to walk away, before turning back with a glare at Jess. "Wait, who _are_ you, anyway?" She demanded.

"Jessica Moore." Jess said, staring down Becky, who let out a little gasp mixed with a high pitched shriek, startling Sam and Jess to step a bit away from her.

"Oh. My god. You have _got_ to be kidding me. But, but you died! In the first book!" Becky looked like she might pass out from hyperventilating. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alive! We've come full circle! Maybe now everything will be happy! I need to tell Chuck!" With that, Becky ran off with an insane grin plastered on her face, the high pitched sound still emitting from her mouth.

"You let her get close enough to force feed you a love potion?" Jess asked, staring after the rapidly disappearing fangirl's back.

"Yeah. I have no idea what I was thinking." Sam admitted. "Though, to be fair, I was having a lot of problems then. Like, my head was really messed up for a few months. Dean had to put me in a mental hospital."

"Because of her? I can believe that." Jess laughed, letting Sam know she was just kidding. He rolled his eyes and grinned back at her. I he was lucky, maybe he was done getting stuck for the night.

* * *

**See, I had Becky act more along the lines of the way ****_I_**** would react if Jess was alive again than how she might actually react. I would squeal and start talking about how maybe Sam could finally be happy, and even if he didn't stop hunting, cause let's face it, there's no way he and Dean can stop at this point, he could at least have a bit more of a family than just a brother and some very close friends. And Dean would be happy that Sam's happy.**

**In the next chapter, we're going to see Bobby and Ellen. (The titanic episode in Season 6 gave me a lot of feels, okay? And now I ship it.) Bobby is happier with Ellen than he was with Crowley.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I'm going to say right now, I don't ship all of the pairs in this story, but I ship Bobby and Ellen. A lot. So this one might be a bit biased. Just a warning, if you don't ship them. I've been trying to stay unbiased, but I'm not sure I pulled it off this time.**

**This is the second to last chapter in the story, with the last one being posted tomorrow, Christmas day! Wow! I have to admit, this went by way quicker than I thought it would. At least, it was quick for me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll see ya'll tomorrow!**

* * *

Chapter 16:Grumpy, But Sweet (Bobby/Ellen)

Ever since Bobby had escaped from the trap with Crowley, he had been standing a fair distance away from the rest of the party, scowling furiously at anyone that attempted to approach him. So far, it had worked to get the rest of the group to avoid him.

Except Ellen, who had come over to, as she put it, 'talk to someone with an ounce of sanity left'. As far as company went, Bobby couldn't really complain about it. Better stick close to Ellen, who was one of the few people in this world he'd consider a friend, than risk getting trapped with somebody like the King of Hell again. With Ellen's help in scowling at the other party-goers, they were pretty much being left alone.

Until a door that Bobby _swore_ just appeared in the wall behind him swung open and shoved him into her, knocking both of them over. A gleefully shouting Gabriel came running out of it, followed closely by a _furiously_ shouting Dean Winchester, the latter of which was waving an angel blade after the archangel/trickster/pagan god. The pair ran out into the library, not noticing the two people they inconvenienced. There was a distance crash and some angry shouting from the next room, where they had disappeared. Shouts of "Gabriel!" rang out, along with a few groans of what could be pain, annoyance, or misery. Maybe a bit of all three. Bobby would have to see what was going on to tell.

"Sorry, Ellen." Bobby apologized awkwardly, standing up taking a few steps back to give her some space.

"I'm gonna kill those boys." Ellen grumbled, picking herself off of the floor. "Where'd that door come from? It wasn't here a few minutes ago." She turned to glare at the door in question, but it was already gone. "And, apparently, it's not there now."

"You alright?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"It'll take more than a door to keep me down." Ellen laughed. "Hell, last time it took an explosion and some hell hounds." Her face took on a haunted expression, which she shook off quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm alright." Bobby looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "We're stuck together, though."

"Well, as far as people I could've gotten trapped with at this fool party go, I prefer being with you to anyone else." Ellen gave Bobby a small smile, which he returned.

"Tell me about it. I was in one of these stupid traps with _Crowley_ of all people earlier." Bobby agreed, glaring again.

"Crowley?"

"Oh, right, you were dead when we_ really_ started to be bothered by him." Bobby rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Ya know that demon that we got the Colt back from? The King of the Crossroads? He became the King of Hell after we stopped the Apocalypse. And he's been a thorn in our side since then, too."

Ellen nodded. She hadn't met Crowley, but she did remember the night Jo, Sam, and Dean had gotten the Colt from him. It _had_ been her last night alive, after all. She'd gotten in a drinking contest with Castiel. He won. "And you got stuck with him?"

"Yeah. That's why I was avoiding everyone over here." Bobby sighed, and looked towards the room where Dean and Gabriel had disappeared to. "How about we get outta here and go shoot those two?"

"Sounds good to me." Ellen agreed, pressing a kiss against Bobby's mouth. As they pulled away they both smiled at each other slightly, before going out to the library to see what all the fuss was out there. Both were in better spirits then they had been a few minutes beforehand.

* * *

**I'm not sure I got their characters right...Oh well, too late now. Worse things have happened.**

**Next up is the final chapter, Sam/Gabriel. Sam was hoping for a better end to the night. I don't care. I much prefer writing him into uncomfortable situations with all these pairings. It's way more entertaining.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, I s****_wear_**** I meant to have this up about six or seven hours ago, but I accidentally fell asleep, and no one woke me up until relatives started arriving. They only just left, so I haven't had a chance to post this until now.**

**This is our big finale, the Sam/Gabriel chapter! *Carry On My Wayward Son plays in the distance* But don't worry, unlike normal finales associated with this show, it's not painful! Yay! I really hope you like this chapter, and I'd like to thank everyone that's been leaving reviews, favoriting, and following this story. It's meant a lot to me. Now, I present to you, The Last Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any associated characters, events, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 17:Caught Between A Moose And A Sharp Place (Sam/Gabriel)

Sam thought his luck couldn't get any worse during the party. But apparently the universe just _loved_ proving him wrong.

"Oh, _come on_." He moaned, picking himself shakily up off of the floor and glaring at the ceiling where a mistletoe had appeared, then at his brother, and then, last but not least, at the short, golden-haired man that was also scrambling to his feet.

"Hey, Samsquatch!" Gabriel grinned cheekily up at the much taller man. "Told ya that by the end of the night you might not have to imagine. You should've listened and just gone to bed or something like Adam did." He then turned to make a face at the approaching, mostly annoyed crowd. "Michael, why did you give Dean your blade?" He asked, focusing a glare on his older brother.

The older archangel shrugged. "He made a very convincing argument." Was all he said, folding his arms and glaring back. "If you get rid of the mistletoe, he won't have to stab you." He added helpfully.

"No can do, bro." Gabriel said unconcernedly. "See, I don't exactly trust a Winchester not to get too stab happy as soon as I'm outta here, and I don't trust you and Luci not to stop me from leaving once I can zap out. So the only thing keeping me safe right now is this wall," He knocked helpfully on the force field containing him. "And as soon as I get rid of it, I'm dead again. Although," He added thoughtfully, giving Lucifer a small frown. "At least this time I won't be killed by _my own_ blade. That'll be a nice change of pace." Lucifer shrugged, not apologizing. He hadn't _wanted_ to kill Gabriel, and he _had_ regretted his actions, but he'd also had more important things on his mind at the time. "So," Gabriel continued, yawning and exaggeratedly studying his nails. "I really don't see any reason to get rid of them. Not when I'm safe in here where no one can get to me."

Something hit him on the back of his head, interrupting his monologue. "You forgot about me, dick!" Sam hissed out.

"Oh, yeah. Well, as far as threats go, you're unarmed." Gabriel pointed out, rolling his eyes. "I think I can be excused for forgetting you."

"If you don't get rid of this stupid plant," Sam started, his eyes hardening while his fists clenched. "I swear, I will kiss you just so that I can shove you into that stupid blade."

"Uh huh. Well, I'll keep that in mind. But I think I could probably fend you off." Gabriel doubted that Sam would follow up on his threats, mostly because he knew that the younger of the two Winchesters had been kissed far more than made him comfortable already. It would basically be adding insult, peer pressuring, and self harm to injury. Using the same weapon that had hurt him in the first place.

So he wasn't expecting the other man to reach into his personal space and press his lips furiously against him, making him take a surprised step backwards against what had been a wall moments before. That being said, he decided to roll with it and just kissed back very enthusiastically. He heard people moving hurriedly out of the pair's way as they stumbled, both a bit surprised that the other hadn't pulled away yet.

When they finally broke apart, Gabriel stared up at Sam with a shell shocked look in his eyes. "Well." He said breathlessly. "That was unexpected." He looked around and took in the faces of the crowd, most of whom were just as surprised as he was, and, going by the look on his face, Sam was as well. Dean looked vaguely disgusted by his little brother's actions. "Though not unpleasant." Gabriel added with a wink. Sam glared. Gabriel eyed the weapon that Dean, who was recovering from his surprise, was brandishing at him threateningly, rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers. The various mistletoe around the room vanished, and Dean begrudgingly lower the blade.

Most of the group moved away after that, satisfied by the lack of magical plants, but two people stayed to glare at the youngest archangel. "I've been thinking," Gabriel said to Dean and Sam, unconcerned by their glares now that Michael had reclaimed his archangel blade. "You guys should throw a New Years Eve party too! I can provide the entertainment!" He added, flashing a grin.

"No." The brothers said at the same time, their scowls deepening.

"Why not?" Gabriel argued. "I've got some great ideas! Like for example, at exactly midnight, the person you're standing next and you have to kiss, as per tradition! I think that sounds like a great idea! Tell you what," He added, starting to turn away. "You don't have to do a thing. I'll invite everybody myself, get the food, the drinks, the wide-screen TV, everything! It'll be great!" And he disappeared with a mischievous laugh as both brother's spluttered protests and threats.

Once the archangel had vanished into thin air, Sam turned to glare at Dean. "You should have just stabbed him." He said shortly, before storming away across the room towards Jess. Dean agreed with a groan. Maybe if he got lucky, he'd be able to find a different way to stab Gabriel before the 31st.

* * *

**You may or may not have noticed, but Gabriel is never going to stop pestering the Winchesters in this little universe I built.**

**Anyway, this is it, the end of the fic, and I would like to say that I am ****_so, so_**** glad that you read this far. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this throughout the whole thing. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much!**

**Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
